frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MysteriousStory/Mrok nad Arendelle - *Part I*
Heeej To jest jedno z moich opowiadań na którym pracowałem od dośc długiego czasu ale nigdy nie miałem szansy aby go zacząć. Postanowiłem go wrzucić za namową C.C i zapyać o waszą opinie odnośnie tego. Postacie w opowiadaniu nie są realistyczne w 100% ale są opartę na prawdziwych osobach. Czy kiedykolwiek zastanawialiście się nad tym czy w przypadku kiedy byście mieli porzucić wszystko do czego dążyliście, wszystko co już osiągnęliście, nawet rodzinę, starych przyjaciół aby tylko osiągnąć coś co nawet nie wydaje się realne? Czy umielibyście w najtrudniejszych chwilach stanąć po stronie przyjaciół? a może nawet poświęcić się samemu aby ich ratować? Ale wróćmy do początku tego opowiadania, tam gdzie cała historia się rozpoczęła . Wszystko zaczęło się bardzo nietypowo od grupy młodych ludzi. Wchodzili oni powoli w dorosłość, gotowi poznać świat takim jakim został im dany. Nikt z nich nie przypuszczał, że ziemia na jakiej przyjdzie im żyć, którą przyjdzie im tworzyć nie będzie już taką jaką im opisywano. Jednym z nich był Damian Nowak, prosty chłopak z Warszawy, który choć zawszę sądził, że pisane mu jest działać ku dobru świata, nigdy nie przypuszczał, że zdarzy się to w taki magiczny i niezwykły sposób. Dzień zaczął się rutynowo. Jak zwykle zbudził się o wiele za wcześnie i teraz starał się wykorzystać każdą daną mu chwilę snu zanim budzik nakłoni go do opuszczenia ciepłego posłania, lecz cokolwiek chciał zrobić, sen nie przychodził. Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się po pokoju, który tak jak zwykle wyglądał jakby stoczyła się tu jakaś bitwa. Mimo, że matka tłumaczyła mu aby posprzątał chociaż trochę to wszystko kończyło się na obietnicy, której i tak nie spełniał . Przetarł twarz i powoli zsunął się spod kołdry, wsuwając jednocześnie stopy w ciepłe kapcie. Szybkie spojrzenie na zegarek, dało mu sygnał, że jeszcze ma dość czasu zanim będzie musiał wyruszyć do szkoły. Podszedł do biurka i jednym ruchem ręki odpalił komputer. Maszyna jakby niechętnie zaczeła pracę ale w końcu włączyła się i w całym pokoju rozbrzmiewało teraz warczenie procesora. Za oknem panowała ciemność, było dość wcześnie i słońce jeszcze nie zdążyło wyjść za horyzontu., przez co musiał zapalić lampke nocną aby cokolwiek zobaczyć. Kiedy komputer się uruchamiał Damian skorzystał z okazji i przeszedł się do łazienki. Odkręcił kran i szybkim ruchem przemył twarz. Teraz w końcu mógł spojrzeć w lustro. Widok ten dał obraz wysokiego chłopaka, w krótkich ciemno blond i trochę rozkołtunionych włosach, Złapał za ręcznik i wycierając się z kropelek wody, wrócił do biurka, siadając na krześle, które lekko zaskrzypiało, musieć ciągle znosić obroty na nim. Chłpak odpalił przeglądarkę i kliknął na zakładkę z napisem Wikia. - Ciekawie co nowego słychać na forum? - zapytał siebie samego. Kiedy w końcu wszystko się załadowało mógł rozpocząć właściwą pracę. otworzył dział z napisem ostatnia aktywność. - ho, ho, trzy komentarze! sprawdźmy od kogo - zawołał widząc ostatnią aktywność pod jego ostatnim rozdziałem "Arendelle Academy. Bądź co bądź, nigdy nie uważał, że jego przyszłość będzie się opierała na pisaniu, Robił to jako hobby i zawsze zazdrościł ludziom, którzy już jednym zdaniem potrafili urzeknąć czytelnika - No kogo my tu mamy. Someone, CherryCoke, o i Sierpien stary wariat - Damian zaśmiał się, kręcą jednocześnie głową. Klikając na odpowiedz na komentarz zdał sobie sprawę, że ktoś jest na czacie. Nie mógł nie wejść i nie pogadać, więc szybko kliknął na napis" Wejdź na czat" - Dobra to może jeszcze szybko się przebiorę - rzucił, rozglądając się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu czystych ubrań, gdy jego wzrok zatrzymał się na czarnym stoliku nocnym, na którym zwykle stał kubek z nocną herbatą ale coś było nie tak, nie pamiętał aby przedtem leżał na nim jakiś dziwny zwój. Był zapieczętowany złotym znakiem w kształcie odwróconej litery A. Widząc to od razu na myśl przyszły mu opowiadania o biurach adaptacyjnych i cała heca z tym związana - Zaraz pewnie będę musiał wszystkich napoić eliksirem, aby napełnić świat magią - zaśmiał się jeszcze mocniej z niedorzeczności swojej wypowiedzi. Wziął to po prostu za żart albo dobry sen. Tak czy inaczej, nie chciał się tym przejmować i po prostu płynął z prądem czasu, czekając na to co się wydarzy. Chwycił list i zręcznym ruchem otworzył, zaczynając czytać Młodzieńce! "Pewnie masz sporo pytań, dlaczego coś takiego trafia do ciebie. Ale zanim je zadasz, musisz wiedzieć, że liczymy na ciebie. Jesteś naszą jedyną nadzieją w tej chwili. Razem ze swoim przyjaciółmi musisz na pomóc, jeżeli tego nie zrobisz nasze królestwo upadnie, a razem z tym wasz wymiar. liczymy na ciebie, wiemy, że sobie poradzisz, ponieważ obserwowałyśmy cię od dawna. Musisz nam zaufać jak to my zaufaliśmy tobie i razem z innymi musisz stanąć na przeciw swoim najgorszym lękom Ale nie obawiajcie się , z czasem przyślemy do was kogoś kto was poprowadzi, lecz na razie nie jesteście gotowi. " Królowa Elsa i księżniczka Anna. Królewski ród Arendelle Damian przetarł jeszcze kilka razy oczy po przeczytaniu tego. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi. Nie znał nikogo kto mógłby mu wyciąć taki kawał, a nawet jeżeli list był by prawdziwy, czy nadawca oby na pewno wybrał odpowiedniego kandydata? Spojrzał w stronę monitora, widniała tam wiadomość od Sierpnia - " Ave Opuszkidiuszu" Damian złapał za klawiaturę i zaczął odpisywać - Ave August, mam dla ciebie ciekawą historię, lepiej posłuchaj do końca..." - "Zamieniam się w słuch" Opowiedział mu całe zdarzenie, począwszy od momentu obudzenia do przeczytania tajemniczego listu. - "Co ty na to" - napisał, kiedy skończył już wyjaśniać - "Powiem ci tylko, że nie jesteś sam" Damian odsunął się od monitora, zastanawiając się przez chwilę - "Jak to?" - "Też dostałem taki list ale trochę inaczej napisany" - "czyli to jednak prawda i na serio Elsa, napisała do nas?" - "taaa, na to wygląda, bo raczej wątpię, że ktoś by mógł wyciąć nam taki sam kawał" - "Wiesz co?, musimy się dowiedzieć, czy jest więcej takich osób" - "dobra, Non est dubium, to ja popytam na PW, ok?" - "Super, ja na razie lecę do szkoły, później pogadamy, cześć -Ave Damian wyłączył komputer i zabujał się na krześle. Teraz wiedział dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze, List jest prawdziwy i że prawdopodobnie on i parę innych osób stoi blisko odkrycia czegoś zupełnie nowego. Po drugie, nie wiedział czy jest gotowy aby postawić wszystko na jedną kartę. Porzucic wszystko dla jakiejs królewny z bajki czy, spełnic mój obowiązek i zdać maturę. Wybór nie był łatwy..... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania